Limones de primavera
by NuezYDulce
Summary: De aroma dulce, un poco ácido. Sabor amargo que te hace dejarlo, pero una adicción que te hace querer comer más. Así es el amor, así son sus etapas, para ganar hay que arriesgar, aunque muchas veces no haya ganancias. Fic participante de la Actividad de San Valentín: Érase una vez el amor... del foro ¡Siéntate!


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único que es mío es la historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entrenener.

**Limones de primavera.**

**Capítulo I. Floración.**

Bajó con elegancia el último peldaño de la escalera que conducía al templo. Vestía un yukata que, aunque sencilla y ligera para el clima caluroso, delataba su clase social en las finas telas e hilos que la integraban. Observó a sus padres, unos cuantos metros delante de ella. Ambos serios y completamente ajenos el uno del otro, concentrados en su apariencia y la imagen que proyectaban. Incluso se notaban un poco asqueados por el tumulto y gentío con el que se toparon. Pero tenían que honrar a los ancestros y ello merecía el sacrificio.

-Irasue- el llamado corto fue acompañado por una mirada dura de su padre, quien junto a su madre se había detenido antes de llegar a la limosina que los transportaba -. No es apropiado que te alejes tanto de nosotros ¿qué van a decir de ti?

En silencio, sin bajar la mirada y siguiendo su propio ritmo se apresuró a dar alcance a aquellos que la estaban esperando, limitándose a hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en forma de disculpa (aunque fuese más que obvio que era mero protocolo). Su propia mirada estaba contagiada del cansancio de aquellos que la rodeaban, se movía en automático. Ya ni siquiera el salir a festivales como ese le causaban dicha. Las risas estruendosas y cuchicheos a lo lejos no podían otorgarle ningún sentimiento, incluso la envidia y el anhelo habían sido expulsados de su alma.

Sólo sentía frialdad.

Las voces de sus padres hicieron eco, arrancándole un suspiro. De nuevo discutían sobre prospectos a marido. Cuál sería más provechoso, o qué unión es la que daría mayor prestigio a la empresa. Porque _desgraciadamente_ sólo habían podido tener una hija, y no un varón que continuara con el apellido y la línea sanguínea.

-¿Irasue?- esta vez el tono de voz estaba inyectado de efusividad, haciéndola girar la cabeza y obligándose a hacerlo de manera lenta -Es increíble encontrarte aquí. Creí que tu familia no saldría a un evento tan público-. Aquel que la había llamado llegó a su lado al poco tiempo, sin importarle las miradas penetrantes que eran dirigidas a su persona -. Oh, buenas noches- se disculpó ante sus padres con una sonrisa educada y seductora. Hizo una reverencia formal y mantuvo una distancia prudente hacia ella para evitar más molestia de parte de los mayores.

Ambos adultos se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos, en un acuerdo silencioso, olvidando por un momento sus diferencias -Buenas noches, joven Taisho ¿podemos ayudarle en algo?

El apellido era lo único que le permitía acercarse tanto a ella. Dándole cierta sensación agridulce que fue interrumpida por la mirada que le llamaba discretamente. Observó al "intruso" que había sido bien recibido por sus padres, él le sonreía amigablemente y una vez tuvo su atención le señalaba hacia el festival. Inconscientemente sonrió un poco y sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Podrían prestarme a su hija por un momento? Doy mi palabra de que estará segura- señaló a los hombres que también lo seguían, de manera obligatoria, aunque a él no le hiciera gracia.

La sonrisa de la mujer adulta le causó satisfacción, además de lo obvio que era los planes que se formaban con rapidez en la cabeza del matrimonio.

-Espero que esto signifique buenas noticias para nuestras familias- la últimas palabras fueron casi una orden para ella, lo que le provocó generar una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

De alguna manera Tōga la había sacado de ahí y ahora caminaban a través de los árboles, hacia un mirador para poder ver con tranquilidad los fuegos artificiales. Antes de que lo notara ya estaban en el lugar, perdida en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, tratando de explicarse lo que había pasado -… supongo que por eso muchos creen que somos hermanos-. La tomó por sorpresa, sin saber cómo responder, tratando de ocultar la incertidumbre de su rostro. Él rio -me refiero a nuestro cabello y ojos.

-Ah, eso. Sí, supongo que tiene lógica que lo piensen- entornó los ojos, restándole importancia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero ninguno se incomodó, los fuegos artificiales estallaron y los sonidos lejanos de sorpresa alcanzaban a llegar a ellos, sin inmutar su tranquilidad.

-Es odioso cargar con los apellidos- ahora la hizo girar a verlo, el sentimiento de sentirse comprendida -. Son asfixiantes. Ni siquiera tenemos permiso de sentir-. Él también giró un poco para poder verla, en tanto tomaba gentilmente sus manos, confiando en que sería bien recibido.

Irasue se mantuvo firme, sin expresar más de lo que debía, ni de lo que quería. Pero nunca lo apartó.

-Pero al menos este apellido me permite acercarme a ti: Ir a la misma escuela, poder hacer frente a tus padres, ayudarte a huir de esa tediosa atmósfera.

De nuevo la tomaba por sorpresa, acelerando su corazón y provocando latidos fuertes que casi podía escuchar en sus oídos -Deja de decir tonterías, Tōga. Yo no caeré en tus encantos, sé cómo eres realmente, con tu actitud despreocupada, demasiado sonriente y molesto.

-Estás roja- le lanzó una mirada firme e indignada que a él sólo le provocó una sonrisa -. Ok, perdón… Pero estoy feliz. Tú en verdad puedes ver a través de mí, Irasue. Gracias.

La sonrisa fue sincera, entonces pudo ver en sus ojos la misma tristeza que había en los suyos.

-Tienes razón, es cansado- soltó las manos grandes que sostenían las propias, no pudiendo aguantar más los latidos de su corazón y temiendo no poder controlar más tiempo las expresiones en su rostro -, pero… Al menos podemos sacarle ventaja. Esta vez fue coqueta, sonriendo confiada en que él veía su mejor ángulo, logrando el efecto deseado y obteniendo una sonrisa boba de parte del joven.

-Entonces… Debemos salir más seguido- sonó entusiasmado. La brisa al fin refrescaba, dándoles más comodidad.

Permanecieron quietos, en silencio, dándose alguna mirada y sonrisas cómplices, sintiendo sus corazones ir rápido y disfrutando de entenderse. Sus manos quedaron cerca, rozándose y tocándose más de una ocasión hasta que el reloj los apresuró a despedirse.

Al menos no estaban solos. La maldición del apellido quizá era por algo bueno, después de todo.

* * *

Palabras: 1018

¡Logré escribir esto! Y aunque es poco y sencillo, para salir del hiatus la verdad es que se siente muy bien. Gracias por leer hasta acá, y como esto es una actividad del foro, les recuerdo pasarse para poder leer los trabajos de las demás autoras, seguro encuentran algo de su gusto.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Yumipon ya que ella me da el impulso y me ayuda a escribir, dando forma y coherencia a mis ideas.

¿Me regalan un review?

P.D: No es miel sobre hojuelas, ya me conocen.


End file.
